An image reading apparatus reads image information on a sheet-like image receiving medium (hereinafter referred to as a “sheet”) placed on a glass surface of a document table. The image reading apparatus has a mark at the periphery of the document table for enabling a user to recognize an arrangement position of the sheet on the glass surface of the document table. In one example, the marks are arrow marks indicating positions of corners of the sheet, a scale indicating a size of the sheet, a mark indicating a regular size of the sheet, and the like. However, the mark provided at the periphery of the document table is difficult for the user to understand, and there is a problem that it becomes difficult for the user to appropriately arrange the sheet.